In semiconductor devices such as semiconductor power insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), for example metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) static and dynamic losses have an impact on device performance. Whereas a drain-to-source on-state resistance (Rdson), drain-source and gate-source leakage currents (IDSS, IGSS) typically contribute to the static losses, input and output capacitances determined by device specific capacitances such as gate-to-drain capacitance (CGD), gate-to-source capacitance (CGS) and drain-to-source (CDS) as well as a gate resistance typically contribute to the dynamic losses.
It is desirable to improve both static and dynamic losses of a semiconductor device.